chaosringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassie
Cassie (キャシー) is a ghastly little girl that resides within Lollipop Labyrinth. She protects the Pigtapirs that also resides within the labyrinth and always protected by her trusty pigtapir Captain Pigta. Cassie is also an ancient who lived in Paradise 1000 years ago, an also a Living Gift that created the labyrinth itself based on her fantasy. OVERVIEW Cassie is a small child with blonde hair and blue eyes, similar to Prika. She is wearing Flower hair accessory (and afterwards, a blue frilled ribbon), light blue stripped dress, white socks and red round-toed shoes. She also holds her favorite Pink stuffed rabbit whenever she goes. Cassie has a bubbly and playful nature, and also the one who takes care of the stray Pigtapirs who ends up in the labyrinth and going with them as friends. STORY When the Protagonist's team first arrived at Labyrinth, only Elroux can see her unlike the others. Cassie pulled some pranks on them by running around the Labyrinth while Elroux and Leary is on their fruit body, until they caught her, and Elroux tells that she can see her. Amazed, Cassie revealed herself to the others, and returned both girls to normal. She is also happy about it since they we're the only ones that can see her. Since the Protagonist's team can see her, they asked Cassie on how to get inside the chocolate castle but she herself didn't entered it and she don't know what's inside, so she follows them to the castle but she cannot enter due to a barrier except the team. She requested them instead to tell her what's inside. Once the team got inside the castle, they we're confronted by a monster '''Nightmare Carousel. '''After the battle, the team further proceeds inside and ended in an abandoned room with two skeletons, where they realized that its Cassie's parents, one which holding a blue-frilled ribbon, and a floating body of a girl, which is, in their surprised, Cassie herself. Devastated that the girl outside was an apparition of the real, but dead girl, Elroux explained Cassie's body acts as a Living Gift, which is powerful and the reason for the Labyrinth's existence. Realized about Cassie's true identity, they went outside and lied to Cassie that she cannot enter the castle until she grew up and gave her the blue-frilled ribbon (which is a gift from her father) and promised to themselves not to tell Cassie the truth and to Protect Cassie from those who want to obtain her. About 1000 years from the present, The Protagonists time warps to the time when the two Terraformer ships, namely No. 1000 Theia and No. 999 Ark, just launching to outer space, He saw Cassie and his parents in the Paradise. Both her parents are arguing due to them not having a ticket to board a Terraformer ship. The Protagonist comforts Cassie for seeing her parents like that, and in the end, the three of them just returned to their home, to meet their own demise. __NOEDITSECTION__